


【血精灵OC】【ABO】再一次

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Rutting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命OC，ABO设定，艾利奥（战士）x艾克赛尔（圣骑士）失去过一个孩子之后的某次发情期，艾克赛尔终于解开了心结。





	【血精灵OC】【ABO】再一次

 

艾克赛尔失去过一个孩子。事情的经过简单得可笑，有着3个月身孕的他摔了一跤，然后他肚子里的孩子，就这么死去了。艾利奥吓坏了，他当然也难过无比，可孩子终归还会再有，他最怕的，是艾克赛尔无法接受这个事实。那天他赶回家中，艾克赛尔安静地躺在床上盯着天花板，面无表情。他谢过围在床边的几位治疗者，待他们离去后轻轻在艾克赛尔身边坐了下来。他握紧他的手，俯身吻了他冰冷的唇。艾克赛尔的眼泪突然就顺着眼角淌下来，接下来是控制不住的抽泣，他伏在艾利奥的腿上，哭得撕心裂肺。许久之后，平静下来的艾克赛尔才说出一句话，“艾利奥，他是我们的第一个孩子啊。”艾利奥没说话，任凭眼泪滴落在艾克赛尔脑后的头发上，打湿了他柔软的金色发丝。

 

接下来的一个月，艾利奥推掉所有的事情，每天陪在艾克赛尔的身边。他偶尔会看到艾克赛尔独自跪在祭坛前发呆，而他自己，则会看着这样的艾克赛尔发呆。再后来，这件事渐渐被他们翻了过去，谁都不再提起。他们的性爱也一切照常，可是尽管每个发情期艾利奥都十分努力，却总是无法打开艾克赛尔的生殖腔。他有时也会劝自己，知道这种事情不能操之过急。他甚至知道艾克赛尔也不想这样，可他的身体却仍然被潜意识里的恐惧和悲伤影响着，一直不肯顺从。

 

这是那件事过去后的第七个月，艾利奥与往常一样翻看着日历，估算艾克赛尔的发情期。差不多应该是在5天之后，于是他决定先出趟银月城，把手头的工作解决掉。艾利奥的动作很快，第3天一大早就赶了回来。他打开房门的一瞬间，艾克赛尔金合欢味道的信息素扑面而来，浓郁无比的香气炸得他大脑一片空白。他飞快冲到卧室，面前艾克赛尔的样子几乎让他发了疯。

 

“艾利……奥……”艾克赛尔的状态糟糕极了，这次的发情期提早了好些天不说，并且异常猛烈。他猜想是上一次因为任务的关系使用了抑制剂，导致这次发情期才刚开始，他就双腿发软几乎无法站立了。他的身体极度渴望被进入，阴茎也挺立着胀得难受，只能翻出平时与艾利奥做爱时偶尔会用的假阳具，塞进自己早就湿成一片的后穴。可是这还不够，远远不够。他努力操弄着体内的玩具，另一只手撸动自己的阴茎，想要尽快高潮一次，好让痛苦稍微减轻一点。可他越是着急就越是做不到，于是现在艾利奥眼前就是这样的一幅画面——艾克赛尔趴在床上，屁股翘着，假阳具在他的身体里进进出出，而他自己的眼泪和口水已经淌了一枕头。“艾利奥……快点……快点……我好难受……”

 

艾利奥疯了似的冲上前，拔出玩具往地上一摔，紧跟着就将自己硬挺的阴茎塞进了艾克赛尔的洞穴。艾克赛尔的身体烫得吓人，艾利奥揽着他的腰，俯身轻轻咬上他颈后的腺体，Alpha郁金香味道的信息素爆发出来，抚慰着Omega在发情期狂躁无比的身体。艾克赛尔发出满足的哼声，他向来喜欢艾利奥咬着他的脖子，这让他觉得既性感又危险。艾利奥忽然加快速度，快感猛地袭来，艾克赛尔本就异常敏感的身体终于颤抖着迎来第一次高潮。而他们两个都清楚地知道，这还仅仅是开始而已。

 

趁着艾克赛尔高潮后休息的空档，艾利奥迅速整理了之前被艾克赛尔翻得乱七八糟的房间，并且重新更换了干净的枕头。接着他便脱光自己的衣服，躺到艾克赛尔身边，从他身后抱着他，“对不起，艾克，我不该出门的，害你难受了这么久……”“这不怪你，”艾克赛尔说着忽然起身跨坐在艾利奥身上，“我来。”他一手握住艾利奥滚烫的阴茎，一手支撑着自己的身体缓缓坐了下去。艾克赛尔再次发出满意的叹息，扶着艾利奥的胸膛开始上下摆动自己的腰肢。他卖力取悦着彼此，他知道这是艾利奥最喜欢的体位之一，因为这样他能够清清楚楚看着自己深陷欲望的样子。果然，艾利奥已经无法再忍耐，他捏住艾克赛尔的肩膀猛地向上顶了一下，引出身上精灵的一声大叫，紧接着身子也软了下去。于是他紧紧抱着艾克赛尔的后背加快速度，并且一下一下拍打他圆润的臀部。艾克赛尔大声呻吟起来，他体内深处的快感迅速攀升，自己的阴茎也被夹在两人的腹肌之间不停摩擦着，很快，他再一次绷紧身子射了出来。

 

两次接连的高潮让艾克赛尔几乎有些脱力，但发情期内的体力恢复得极快，过了没多久，他的身体再一次发起热来，内里也像是被蚂蚁啃噬一般瘙痒难耐。“唔……”艾克赛尔抬起头，寻找着他的Alpha——显然艾利奥已经感受到了艾克赛尔呼唤他的信息素，原本在厨房准备着午饭的他几乎是一路小跑回到了卧室。“艾克，我在。”艾利奥站在床边，光着身子只穿了一条围裙，于是很自然地就被床上饥渴的精灵抬手一把扯掉。艾克赛尔趴在床上，想也没想就握住艾利奥的阴茎送进了嘴里。他仔细地舔舐描绘着口中的形状，全根吞下又吐出，发出滋滋的水声。艾利奥至今都惊讶于艾克赛尔无与伦比的口活儿，每次都会被他玩弄得差一点儿就要缴械投降。而这次也不例外，艾利奥喘息着试图推开艾克赛尔，可他偏偏不松口，更加卖力地吸吮了几下，结果艾利奥倒吸一口气，一个没忍住，全部射进了艾克赛尔的口腔里。艾克赛尔显然很满意这个结果，不仅通通咽了下去，还意犹未尽似的舔了舔嘴唇。

 

艾利奥突然抱起艾克赛尔将他带到了有着一整面镜子的衣柜前，眯起眼睛说道，“不听话的Omega，可是要被Alpha惩罚的。”还没等艾克赛尔反应过来，他的后穴就再一次被艾利奥的性器填满。他跪在地上，双腿被艾利奥的膝盖强迫打开，上半身贴在镜子上，整个身子都无法动弹。他不知道艾利奥是从哪儿学来的这个姿势，但他只觉得身后毫无保留的撞击像是要把自己的身体捅穿似的，实在是太深了，他甚至有些受不了，发出呜咽一般的呻吟，“轻点……呜……好深……”艾利奥丝毫不理会，依旧全力抽插着，并且在艾克赛尔尖叫着快要到高潮时突然用手指箍住他的下体，阻止他射精。艾克赛尔这下真的受不了了，他拼命挣扎着，哭喊着，甚至蹦出好几句萨拉斯语，求艾利奥放了他。终于，艾利奥在自己也抵达高潮时松开手，艾克赛尔就像泄了气的气球似的，痉挛了几下便伏在镜子上一动不动。于是艾利奥又将他抱回到床上，用干净的热毛巾仔细擦了一遍他满是精液与汗水的身体，又吻了吻他的额头，转身捡起围裙继续到厨房忙活去了。

 

艾克赛尔迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉，醒来看到艾利奥举着一碗燕麦粥坐在床边。他也没说什么，起身乖乖吃下午饭，因为他知道，接下来的事还要继续耗费大量体力。除去休息和吃饭的时间，下午和晚上他们又做了好几次，考虑到艾克赛尔之前过于猛烈的高潮，艾利奥也没再玩新花样，老实本分地帮他度过了第一天的发情期。艾利奥躺在床上睁着一双亮绿色的眼睛，怀里的艾克赛尔均匀地呼吸着，睡得十分踏实。艾利奥轻轻摸了摸他的脸，每次艾克赛尔发情时他都特别心疼，然而Omega的发情期总是这么难熬，他作为标记了艾克赛尔的Alpha，能够做的就是最大限度地满足他，在这三天的时间内让他更加好过一些。艾利奥的视线挪到艾克赛尔的小腹，那里平坦极了。他无法控制自己不去想受孕这件事，除了发情期的本能作祟，还有一个再简单不过的缘由——他是真的想要和艾克赛尔生一个孩子，属于他们两个人的孩子，血液里流淌着他们的基因。而这一次，他发誓绝对不会让过去的悲剧重演。

 

第二天上午，艾利奥是被怀中的温度烫醒的。艾克赛尔蜷着身子微微发着抖，像是忍耐了许久的样子。艾利奥皱起眉毛，空气中全是金合欢的甜腻香气，“艾克？你怎么不叫醒我？”艾克赛尔抬起头，蒙着雾气的眼睛已经很难对焦，“我……哈啊……我想让你再多睡一会儿。”“该死的！你都已经这个样子了！”艾利奥既感动又懊恼，都怪自己昨晚胡思乱想很晚才睡着，导致今天早晨睡过了头。他翻了个身迅速压在艾克赛尔身上，仔细地亲吻他，抚摸他的身体。他将手指毫不费力地塞进艾克赛尔早就已经湿润的肠道，一下下刮擦着内壁，熟练地顶弄那个小小的敏感点。艾克赛尔昂起头呻吟出声，处于发情期的身体终于得到满足，眼泪兴奋地滚了下来，“快点……艾利奥……进来。”艾利奥此时也有些被艾克赛尔浓郁的信息素冲昏了头，听到命令的一瞬间就将自己胀大的阴茎捅了进去，接下来什么都不管不顾地一通疯狂抽送，直到听到艾克赛尔一声无比高亢的尖叫才回过神来。他又撞了几下，确定了艾克赛尔这个反应的原因——他竟然撞到了他的生殖腔。

 

艾利奥已经许久没遇到过这种情况了，甚至有些难以置信地停下来问了一句，“艾克？”艾克赛尔显然明白自己的身体发生了什么，但他的潜意识仍然在抗拒，“嗯……不要……”可艾利奥管不了那么多了，他可不会放弃这个机会，一下又一下顶撞着艾克赛尔肠道深处的生殖腔入口。“乖，亲爱的，打开它，让我进去，让我进去……”艾利奥有些歇斯底里地喊着，可艾克赛尔咬着嘴唇一言不发，生殖腔被猛烈撞击的巨大快感几乎让他一阵眩晕，然而他的身体却说什么都不肯打开那个秘密入口，终于在快感积累到顶点的时候猛地抽搐了几下，射了出来。艾利奥感受着艾克赛尔软下去的身体，十分不情愿地放弃了尝试，缓缓退了出去，自己撸动着射在了艾克赛尔的小腹上。

 

艾克赛尔和艾利奥背对背躺着，两个人谁都没有说话。终于，艾利奥还是觉得自己太过分，扭过身体将艾克赛尔拥进了怀里。他一下子就慌了神儿，艾克赛尔的肩膀抖动着，一个人默默地在小声抽泣。艾利奥想说些什么，却又不知道如何开口，最终脱口而出的，也只有“对不起”三个字。“不，该道歉的是我，我也不知道我为什么会这样……”艾克赛尔抹了抹眼泪，转过身来看着艾利奥的眼睛。“听着，艾克，”艾利奥忽然说道，“我爱你，只要有你就够了。刚刚是我失控了，我不该强迫你。可是如果有机会的话，我当然希望能拥有一个与你生下的孩子，他会有一头和你一样的金色长发，笑起来像我一样傻。我会像爱你一样爱他，可如果他惹你伤心，我也绝对饶不了他。”艾克赛尔沉默了许久，时间长到艾利奥开始忐忑不安，他才终于开口说，“万一，是个女孩儿呢。”

 

艾利奥扑哧一声笑了出来，捧起艾克赛尔的脸亲了一大口，然后跳下床铺屁颠屁颠地做早午饭去了。接下来的一天他们都在不断尝试着，艾利奥有两次再次碰到了艾克赛尔的生殖腔，却还是无法成功打开它的入口。艾克赛尔也有些沮丧，毕竟是他自己的身体，他却无法完全控制它。但艾利奥不停安慰他，笑嘻嘻地说这次发情期不行还有下次，反正艾克赛尔早晚都要怀上他的孩子，于是不出所料地挨了艾克赛尔恼羞成怒地挥过来的拳头。

 

第三天，艾利奥终于起了个大早，先是出门迅速去了趟杂货店，回来便穿梭在家中忙个不停。艾克赛尔睁开眼的一瞬间，艾利奥就吻了他，举着小桌子放到了他面前。他为他准备了十分丰盛的早餐，牛奶面包奶酪水果，一应俱全。艾克赛尔吃了个精光，显然是为了补充这几天发情期过度消耗的热量。然后他们靠在床上看着书，有一句没一句地聊着天，等待着今天艾克赛尔的第一次发情。然而奇怪的是，艾利奥等了许久也闻不出艾克赛尔信息素的变化，不知不觉一个上午都过去了大半。艾克赛尔自己也觉得奇怪，不过也没想太多，于是光着身子跳下床铺，回头对艾利奥说了句，“我去做午饭。”

 

艾利奥本想阻止他，觉得艾克赛尔还在发情期内，应该是自己去好好照顾他。不过他也太过了解艾克赛尔的倔犟脾气，既然他决定了要去做，那他阻止也没有用。于是过了一会儿他套上衣服跟去厨房，心想还能帮忙做些杂事。然而当他看到正在厨房里忙活的艾克赛尔时，惊得他瞪大了眼。艾克赛尔竟然和他之前一样，什么都没有穿，只穿了一条长长的围裙。他细长的腿和光滑的屁股就明晃晃地暴露在空气中，看的艾利奥的喉咙一阵发紧。于是他贴了过去，双手从艾克赛尔的大腿根部开始一路向上游走，仔细抚摸过臀和腰，最后停留在胸前的两点上。他轻轻捏了几下，艾克赛尔的乳尖就挺立起来，他又侧过头咬上他颈后的腺体，引得艾克赛尔一阵震颤。果然，艾克赛尔停下手中的动作，倚在台子上剧烈喘息起来。他的信息素随着艾利奥轻轻的噬咬慢慢散发出来，身体也不由自主地进入了发情的状态，渴望着被身后属于他的Alpha征服。

 

“嗯……艾利奥，去卧室……”“不，我们就在这儿做，好不好？”艾利奥不理会艾克赛尔惊讶的叫喊，扯掉他身上唯一用来遮体的围裙，一把抱起他放到餐桌上，撑开他的双腿。艾克赛尔的后穴不停分泌着粘液，随时准备被进入。然而艾利奥忽然俯身含住艾克赛尔硬挺的欲望，开始熟练地吞吐套弄。艾克赛尔喘着粗气，一手情不自禁地按住艾利奥的头，另一只手试图去抚慰自己空虚的后穴。艾利奥突然抓住他的手，停下口中的动作转而去与他接吻，同时将自己也早就硬得发疼的阴茎送进了艾克赛尔的体内。艾克赛尔在艾利奥口中尝到的全是自己下体的味道，羞得满脸通红，而这在艾利奥看来觉得可爱极了。他不紧不慢地挺动着，仔细感受着被艾克赛尔紧致又湿润的后穴包裹着的美妙滋味，可这对于发着情饥渴难耐的艾克赛尔来说实在不怎么好受。他夹紧双腿环上艾利奥的腰，小声说了句，“快点……”

 

艾利奥挑了挑眉，“什么？大点声，我听不见。”“唔……快点……”“快点什么？”“……”艾克赛尔咬着唇，属于艾利奥的Alpha信息素包裹着他，疯狂刺激着他发情期极度敏感的神经。身体的欲望越来越难以抑制，得不到满足的后穴难受得要命，他终于顾不上什么自尊和颜面，大声说道，“快点……操我！”艾利奥应声开始大力抽插，手掌钳住艾克赛尔的腰肢，每一下都顶到尽头，“这样，喜欢吗？”“噢……哈啊……”“喜欢吗？回答我。”“嗯……喜欢……喜欢……”“喜欢什么？”“喜欢你操我……对，就这样，狠狠操我……噢圣光……”艾克赛尔几乎语无伦次，后穴传来的快感强烈到他已无法思考，屈从本能地沉溺于性爱之中。然而身下硬邦邦的木制餐桌硌得他难受极了，他的身体判断出这影响到了他享受与艾利奥的交合，于是他忽然推开艾利奥滑了下来，转身趴在餐桌上，“艾利奥，快。”

 

艾利奥也陷入疯狂似的冲上前，抱紧艾克赛尔的腰猛烈抽插着，撞得他一刻不停地尖叫。事实上，有哪个Alpha又能抗拒如此诱人的Omega呢？更何况面前属于他的Omega是艾克赛尔，是他此生唯一的最爱。越是这样想，艾利奥越无法控制自己，他的动作几乎可以用粗暴来形容，艾克赛尔的双腿被顶得频频悬空，身上甚至被掐出了青紫色的痕迹，可他自己浑然不知，也毫不在乎。他清楚地感受到艾利奥再一次撞到了自己的生殖腔，这种激烈的快感令他浑身颤栗，后穴也分泌出更多的润滑液体，随着艾利奥的抽送啪嗒啪嗒地滴到地板上。艾利奥同样感受到了，更令他难以置信的是，这一次艾克赛尔紧闭的生殖腔入口似乎在他凶猛的进攻下有了松动的迹象。艾利奥的脑子瞬间又清醒过来，他忽然意识到他们现在的姿势十分不适合成结。Alpha的本能指示着他，他要把艾克赛尔带回到床上，换一个让Omega更舒适更适合受孕的体位。

 

“艾克！听我说，我们回卧室……”“不要……别停下……”艾克赛尔深陷在欲望之中，已经什么都听不进去，在艾利奥退出去时发出不满的哼声，甚至伸出双手抚上艾利奥的双腿，试图留住刚刚在体内的东西。而艾利奥十分坚定地一把抱起艾克赛尔，扔到了卧室床上。艾克赛尔伸出双手将艾利奥拉回到自己身上，迷离的翠绿色眼中满是艾利奥那张英俊的脸。他仰头亲吻他，彼此的舌头在口腔中激烈搅动，而艾利奥也再一次挺进艾克赛尔的身体之中，一下一下准确撞击着他的生殖腔入口。“不行……不行……呜……”剧烈的快感已经快要超出艾克赛尔承受的极限，他呜咽着，眼泪毫无预兆地涌了出来，“哦不……哈啊……艾利奥……”“艾克，艾克……打开它，打开它，怀上我的孩子……”艾利奥猛地一挺身，艾克赛尔抓着床单，身子几乎都弹了起来，又迅速地软了下去，“呜……进来了……进来了……”

 

艾利奥的大脑一片空白，他的阴茎卡在艾克赛尔生殖腔内，前端迅速胀大成结。他一遍遍亲吻着他，呢喃着，“艾克赛尔·炎翼，我爱你，我爱你……”他们会保持这样的姿势很长时间，直到艾利奥的结慢慢消掉，精液填满艾克赛尔的生殖腔。而对于艾克赛尔来说，这是无比疲惫又有着绝顶快感的一段时间。生殖腔内持续的高潮快感冲击着他，尽管他也算得上经验丰富，但还是招架不住昏了过去。等他再次醒来，艾利奥的精液已经灌满了他自己的身体，恢复原样的阴茎正在小心翼翼地退出去。这又引来艾克赛尔一波强烈的高潮，他已经喊不出声，只是身体痉挛着又射出一些已经变得透明的黏液，整个人喘着粗气摊在床上动弹不得。艾利奥也浑身大汗淋漓，他躺倒在艾克赛尔身边，伸出手抚摸着艾克赛尔的小腹。艾克赛尔努力翻了个身面向艾利奥，几乎感到自己肚子里的精液都在跟着一起摇晃。他疲惫地笑了笑，将手覆到艾利奥的手上，一起抚摸着即将孕育他们的孩子的地方。

 

“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”

“都行。”

“还是女孩吧。”

“为什么？”

“万一是个男孩，长大了像你一样就完了。”

“……艾克，我让你怀个双胞胎吧。”

“你要干嘛……艾利奥！别闹！唔……等等！还没、没好……”

 

——————

 

9个月后，艾克赛尔顺利诞下一对龙凤胎。

他们有着和他一样的一头金发，笑起来和艾利奥像极了。

 

END


End file.
